


Top of the Pops

by thatyourefuse



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Artist Suspects This Vid Is Impossible To Warn For, Canon-Typical BOB, Canon-Typical Family Dynamics, Canon-Typical Sex/Drugs/Rock'N'Roll, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvid, I Started This In October 2018, Multi, No Seriously So Much Strobe Warning, Other, Strobe Warning, This Town Is Not A Place Of Honor, Trauma: The Gift That Keeps On Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyourefuse/pseuds/thatyourefuse
Summary: ... until the music stops.Ensemble vid tothe Indelicates' "Top of the Pops."
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Top of the Pops

[Top Of The Pops](https://vimeo.com/415356727) from [Em Thatyourefuse](https://vimeo.com/user8560990) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **password** : _piano_

**Author's Note:**

> There may be something less than obvious about vidding a definitively American show to a song about an incredibly English atrocity, but the double theme of rock'n'roll bacchanalia and environmentalized sexual trauma as poltergeist activity (plus also that piano line) got me by the throat and wouldn't let go. 
> 
> I've been working at this on and off since October 2018, and I am going to go drink gin now.


End file.
